<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你的愿望是什么 by Batsy7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237404">你的愿望是什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7'>Batsy7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你的愿望是什么？麦克斯握住一个小女孩的手，耳中一阵尖锐的鸣音，但依旧期待她的回答。<br/>你太奇怪了，小女孩害怕地说，我希望你能变成一个更好的版本。<br/>不！！麦克斯慌忙松开她的手，但为时已晚。一阵眩晕过后，他来到了一个完全陌生的地方。</p><p>曼达洛人与神奇女侠1984的crossover。佩德罗·帕斯卡（Pedro Pascal）的两个影视角色（曼达洛人中的丁贾林和神奇女侠1984中的麦克斯·洛德）灵魂互换导致的一系列啼笑皆非的后果。</p><p>无视逻辑，全程重度OOC。有肉渣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Maxwell Lord, Cara Dune/Maxwell lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你的愿望是什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦克斯头重脚轻地从地上爬起来，险些以为自己瞎了，然后才发现自己其实戴着一个死沉死沉的头盔，只透过一条缝能看到外面。这是什么鬼地方？上一秒他还在大都会中心，下一秒到了一个……他眯着眼睛环视四周，好像是个走廊？</p><p>“有人吗？”麦克斯大喊，他不仅头上戴着头盔，全身上下都被重金属覆盖了，沉得他迈腿都困难，“这玩意儿怎么弄下来……”麦克斯扯了半天，总算搞下来一只手套。要想实现愿望，就得能触摸到别人才行。他现在就是愿望本愿，不管他被刚才的愿望送到哪儿了，只要再找一个人，许个愿，没什么不能解决的。我将所向无敌，麦克斯无视了耳内的阵阵蜂鸣，信心满满地想。</p><p>这些走廊可真长，而且好像迷宫一样。麦克斯绕了半天也没找到出去的路。这条路尽头是一扇厚重的金属门，麦克斯在一侧看起来似乎是开关的控制台上乱按，上面的文字他一个也不认得，“我希望我通晓全世界的语言。”麦克斯嘟囔，“怎么忘了这个呢？”</p><p>金属门突然动了，伴随着沉闷的声响缓慢向两侧滑开。一个女人正站在门的另一侧，瞧见他的时候挑起一侧眉毛，“你去哪儿了？”</p><p>一个人类！感谢上帝！麦克斯立刻用没戴手套的那只手握住她的手，“你的愿望是什么？”</p><p>黑发女愣了一下，随即笑了，“我想干翻你。”（其实意思是打败，但是用了fuck）</p><p>“不——”麦克斯立刻松开手，但是愿望已经被许下了，麦克斯抓狂，“你为什么想干这种事啊！”</p><p>“因为我们从来没分出过胜负……嘿，曼达，你还好吗？”卡拉担忧地看着举止奇怪的曼达洛人，“是因为孩子吗？”</p><p>什么曼达？麦克斯正在为自己的屁股担心，突然捕捉到一个关键词，“孩子？谁？我儿子吗？”</p><p>“额……应该算是？”</p><p>“我儿子怎么了？！”阿利斯泰尔也在这儿？麦克斯几乎忘了自己的处境，他一把把黑发女人怼到金属墙上，没来得及惊叹自己的大力，“你对他做了什么？！”</p><p>“嘿！”卡拉的后背撞在身后的管道上，发出一声闷响，“你干什么！”女战士立刻反击，拽住曼达洛人的手腕就是一个过肩摔。</p><p>“放松，曼达。”卡拉用膝盖压在呻吟的曼达洛人背上，“我什么都没做！是你自己把孩子送走的。“</p><p>“什么……？”麦克斯被刚才那一下摔懵了，只能趴在地上，手脚无助地扑腾，耳鸣似乎更严重了，他没听清女人的话。</p><p>就在这时，卡拉看着身下扭动的曼达洛人的臀部，突然咽了一下口水。当她说想干翻曼达洛人的时候，当然，她想打败他，但是另一种干翻……她也不是没想过。而现在似乎是个好时机。毕竟，问她愿望的人是曼达洛人，他当然得负责实现它。</p><p>谎言之神蛊惑着奥德朗的女战士。卡拉卸下曼达洛人的一块背甲，然后扒下了他的裤子，正如她想象中那样，战甲下的屁股结实挺翘，因为挣扎的动作偶尔露出臀缝中间的入口。Dank Farrik！卡拉舔了舔自己的食指，然后戳了进去。</p><p>“唔——”麦克斯咬着牙咽下半声呻吟，已经快要哭出来了。他根本不认识这个女人！而且他才是男性啊！怎么就变成被动的那个了呢？女人的手指在他的直肠里进出，按压磨擦着前列腺的位置。麦克斯压在身下的阴茎硬了。一定是愿望的原因！他恨恨地想。</p><p>一阵脚步声传来，麦克斯拼命抬头看他的救星，但是头盔的T形缝被他自己的喘息弄得蒙了一层雾气——而他依旧没弄清楚这东西怎么取下来——只能隐约看到穿着战甲的小腿。</p><p>“你的……呃……你的愿望是什么……”麦克斯一手握住一个人的脚踝，喘息着问。</p><p>“加入我们吗？”卡拉问。</p><p>“好啊！”来人回答。</p><p>不——！麦克斯松手，但再次没来得及。这简直是个无尽噩梦。就像是多米诺骨牌，你许错了第一个愿望，更多的错误愿望接踵而至。黑发女的四根手指在他屁股里进出，正卡在手掌最宽的位置，麦克斯啜泣一声，“求你了……”</p><p>“求我什么？”手指的动作停止了。他还差那么一点点就能到了，就那么一点点，他勃动的阴茎就能射在地板上，麦克斯呜咽着向后挺动屁股，屈服了，“更多，求你了……”</p><p>卡拉满意了，继续用手指操着曼达洛人，然后趁着对方高潮时的放松把整个手掌塞了进去，没有理会他不应期期间的求饶，用拳头大开大合的操着曼达洛人的肠道，直到他再次哭着要求更多……这可真是太辣了，卡拉一手揉向腿间湿透的阴蒂，一边纳闷自己之前为什么从来没这么干。</p><p>这简直大型失控现场……新加入的两个人也是女性，她们似乎比麦克斯更了解这身亮闪闪的战甲，很快把他腿甲胸甲也卸了，裤子褪到了膝盖，缠住了他的小腿。他的阴茎开始被很好的照顾到，然后是乳头。麦克斯晕晕乎乎再次被送上快乐的巅峰，感觉自己作为男性的尊严被摔了个稀碎。</p><p>等到又有脚步声靠近，麦克斯已经因为射了太多次而硬不起来了，他这次坚决不问“你有什么愿望”了。来的人似乎是一男一女，他们蹲下来，其中一个人抚摸着他的后颈，“你们在干什么？”</p><p>“他求我们这么做的。”不知道谁这么回答。</p><p>我绝对没有！麦克斯在心里大叫，“我……”</p><p>他没来得说完，就听到男人说：“我希望他也这么求我。”</p><p>“求你了……”麦克斯无法控制地说出这句话。</p><p>男人的阴茎捅进他松软的后穴里，麦克斯跪在地上，疲软的阴茎吐出几乎透明的液体。即便如此，他依旧被快感所掌控。这绝对是愿望的错！</p><p>麦克斯的身体随着身后人的进出而晃动，而他终于找到办法掀开头盔。正当他掀开一点缝想透透气的时候，有人立刻把头盔给按回去了，“这是你的信仰，我们尊重它。”</p><p>“不是……啊……”麦克斯根本没办法在这种情况下说完一个完整的句子，他再次试图掀头盔，再次被按下去了。等到第三次的时候，他终于放弃了，认命地在头盔里呼吸自己呼出的二氧化碳。</p><p>这简直是地狱……麦克斯曾经很喜欢性，柔软的胸脯，蜜桃一样的屁股，女孩们温柔地夹住自己的老二。但经历过了这个，麦克斯绝望地想，他再也无法做爱了。他躺在地上喘息，精液从他后穴里缓慢流出去。我甚至不认识这些人！麦克斯哭着想。</p><p>与此同时，在另一个宇宙，在聆听了神奇女侠的劝告后，一个小女孩小声说：“我放弃我的愿望。”</p><p>一阵眩晕过后，曼达洛人终于回到了自己的银河系里。熟悉的T形视野简直让他热泪盈眶，不对……</p><p>曼达洛人伸进头盔底下摸了摸自己的脸，他是真地哭了。随后他环视周围……What the fuck？！</p><p>几乎完全赤裸的身体和某个不可描述部位传来的疼痛，以及现场其他人的状况让曼达洛人有了一个惊人的推测。麦克斯·洛德！你在我帮你收拾烂摊子的时候都干了什么？！</p><p>卡拉正要靠近，曼达洛人赶紧拦住她，“别过来！”</p><p>“怎么了……？”</p><p>“说‘我放弃我的愿望‘！“</p><p>“为什么？“</p><p>“说就是了！”</p><p>“我放弃我的愿望……”卡拉像是突然惊醒了一样，看了看曼达洛人，又看了看自己，惊恐地捂住嘴，“天啊……曼达，我不是……我不知道怎么回事……”</p><p>曼达洛人从地上捡起曾经是裤子的布片，围住下半身，“什么都别说了……帮我让其他人也放弃愿望吧……”</p><p>“当然，当然……”</p><p>他们叫醒了博卡坦和她的同伴，波巴和芬妮克。他们脸上的表情一个比一个精彩。</p><p>“我希望今天发生的事情，能够保密。”曼达洛人说，“并且绝对，绝对不要再讨论这件事了。”</p><p>“在这艘巡洋舰上，什么都没有发生。”</p><p>与此同时，帝国余部其他据点观看了监控录像全程的风暴兵们：“Well……”</p><p>然后他们保存了录像。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>